Rory Regan (Arrowverse)
Rory Regan is a former vigilante who sought initially revenge for the destruction of his home, Havenrock, leaving him the sole survivor. However, the Green Arrow convinced him to cease his crusade and use his powers for good. For some time he operated as a member of Team Arrow, using mystical rags of the Devarim to fuel his magic, operating under the codename Ragman, as suggested by Rene Ramirez. Though, after absorbing a nuclear explosion, the rags seemed to stop working, causing Rory to retire from vigilantism. Biography Early life Rory was born and raised in the town of Havenrock to a Jewish family and became a skilled inventor in his youth. By age 11 Rory's father started giving him the family's homebrew schnapps, despite being well under the drinking age. Rory's family owned possession of ancient mystical rags from the time of Devarim, granting it's user the ability to extend them like limbs. Destruction of Havenrock In early 2016, on Genesis Day, as a missile was inbound for the town Rory's father wrapped Rory in the rags, telling him they held a power greater than most people could imagine but needed to respect the power it brought. Moments after Rory was wrapped in the rags the town was destroyed by the missile and his father, and everyone he knew were killed, but he was protected from the blast wave by the rags but was left the sole survivor of Havenrock.1 Revenge on AmerTek Later that year, with the knowledge that a subsidiary of AmerTek Industries developed the missile that destroyed his town, Rory sought revenge on AmerTek by travelling to Star City. Evan Wender, an Vice President of the company, gave him money, mistaking him as homeless. Instead, he suffocated him using his rags, badly injuring Rory. The following day, Rory ambushed an AmerTek event, pinning Janet Carroll, AmerTek's CEO, to the wall. However, Rene Ramirez intervened, ripping a piece of his rags, before he fled. The day after that, Ragman, as he became known, attacked an arms deal between Carroll and Tobias Church, going after the former. The Green Arrow appeared, helping take down Church's thugs, before convincing him to let Carroll get away. Later, Rory met with the Green Arrow, with the latter convincing the former to give up his vengeance and make his father's memory proud by teaming up.1 Joining Team Arrow Aligned with Team Arrow, Rory used his magic powers to greatly assist the team, for example, in defeating Derek Sampson. At first, he almost refused joining after hearing the truth about the Havenrock incident from Felicity Smoak, uneasy with being on the team with a person, whose very existence would remind him of the tragedy. However, thinking it through, he agreed with assisting Oliver, and took part in later missions.2 He was the one to save Adrian Chase from Tobias Church and his thugs, using his extreme durability to take all shots for the team, as well as using his rags as "tentacles" to catch bullets shot at his allies.3 Ragman took part in the final assault of Team Arrow on Tobias's operations, once again using his rags to take down multiple thugs.4 Rory, along with the rest of the recruits, disapproved of Oliver's secrecy policies when it was revealed that he's been hiding the List from his new allies, along with his earlier identity as the Hood, since even Curtis Holt, a more or less veteran team member, did not think that the Green Arrow was the same person as the Arrow. Rory specifically said that he figured out Prometheus's message, explaining to Oliver that the villainous vigilante means to show that Oliver Queen is the real serial killer. Later, when the recruits went to discuss the revelations, Rory presented his teammates with jars of his family's homebrew schnapps, which he's been drinking himself since the age of twelve. Rory also visited a concert organized by the Star City Mayor's office, with Evelyn Sharp noting that he's finally started to smile a little.5 Around Christmas time the team celebrated with a Christmas dinner in the Arrowcave. As a present Evelyn gave them all stockings with their vigilante names labelled on them. When Curtis was injured and poisoned by Prometheus, Oliver identified it as Tuberculosis, a virus that broke out 4 years ago which Justin Claybourne used it to turn a profit and Oliver expressed his suspicion that Prometheus was Claybourne. Team Arrow went to confront Prometheus as Claybourne's office, but Artemis revealed she was in league with him and they escaped. Fearing Evelyn told Prometheus about their loved ones John suggested Rory and Rene supply the names of those closet to them to move into A.R.G.U.S. security. While Felicity left to attend other business she left Rory and Rene to examine cremated ashes found in Claybourne's office using a DNA sequencer. While waiting Rene expressed hope that maybe in Flashpoint he and Thea were together, but Rory doubted it. After the sequencer finished they confirmed the ashes were actually Claybourne's. Later Felicity's boyfriend Billy Malone sent a picture of a baby from Claybourne's office which Rory commented was strange. When Billy was reported missing the team, Ragman included, were sent out to search for him but ordered not to engage. Rory initially suggested that perhaps Barry try Flashpoint again, though Rene told him Dig might end up with 5 kids instead. After their searches proved fruitless the team return to the Arrowcave but Oliver returned with the horrifying revelation that he unintentionally killed Billy, who was staged as Prometheus. Though Oliver told everyone in the team they should leave they all stood by his side, certain they were where they needed to be.6 Alternate reality In an altered reality created by the Legion of Doom using the Spear of Destiny, Rory was killed by Damien Darhk, or by his minions. His ragged mask was put on display with those of other heroes and vigilantes that Darhk had killed and kept their masks on display as trophies. Personality After Havenrock's destruction Rory has shown a violent and vengeful demeanor, as he bares a deep mourn for his late family and former home. Since his recruitment to Team Arrow he reveals a more level-headed and calm personality. Overall, he has shown a remarkable understanding nature. After learning of the part Felicity played in the destruction of his home, despite the agony of this knowledge, Rory was remarkably civil to it, understanding that Felicity was in put in a no-win situation. Shortly afterwards, he was able to make peace with her and return a positive working relationship. Despite his generally kind yet reserved nature several of his team members including Diggle and Rene deem him a "weirdo" though Rory doesn't seem to very phased by this. As noted by Evelyn though Rory hardly smiles but during his time spent with the team he has started to lighten up more. He is shown to be very talented engineer and is very faithful towards his Jewish heritage, even after meeting the meta-human Barry Allen, who he was a fan of prior to meeting, and extraterrestrial Kara Danvers. Like the other recruits Rory understandably annoyed when they learned Oliver hadn't informed them about Prometheus. Furthermore when Oliver revealed that he was "The Hood" who used The List to target those most corrupt in Starling City, Rory like the other recruits were quite shocked, even horrified, to learn Oliver was a borderline serial killer. Rory even made the observation that information sharing seems to be exclusive between Oliver, Diggle and Felicity and not the recruits, similar to Rene's analogy of Team Arrow having an "A-Team" and a "B-Team". However Rory does seem to have forgiven Oliver since. Rory is also very intelligent being the first to suspect the message Prometheus was sending in his killings, was in fact an accusation to Oliver that he was the serial killer, under his "Hood" persona. He was also the first to suspect that Prometheus may not be Justin Claybourne as initial evidence implicated and was proven right. Powers and abilities *'Telepathic link:' Rory has a telepathic link with his rags, allowing him to feel their mystical power. After absorbing another nuclear blast in Russia, Rory started to feel that the Devarim rags have lost their power, which has proven to be true. Former powers *'Mystical rag manipulation:' Rory could control the numerous rags that composed his suit. While seemingly fragile and decaying, these rags were able to grip, lift, club and throw human beings with ease. Their width varies and while he preferred to launch his rags from his hands, they could come off any part of his suit. He can also use them to grapple onto and swing from structures and surfaces to quickly escape or to stalk his enemies from higher vantage points. Rory's control over his rags is perfect, as he could even extend them with immense speed and accuracy to the point, where he is able to catch a huge amount of bullets in midair. **'Enhanced durability]]:' While wearing his suit, Rory possesses incredible durability. Arrows are incapable of piercing the suit and according to Rory, the suit is strong enough to withstand a nuclear strike and protect his wearer from the radiation after the blast, even contain such an explosion before it goes off. It is shown that the rags extend like tentacles to absorb and catch damage from explosions and gunfire. Because of this, Ragman tends to serve as a human shield and Oliver sends him to more dangerous assignments, such as disarming the gunmen who were causing a panic during Prometheus' rampage. Despite this, Rene was able to tear a piece of it off, suggesting human contact could hurt Rory. **'Enhanced strength:' While wearing his suit, Rory possesses incredible strength. He can drag and lift up human beings with one hand and without any visible effort. **'Intimidation:' Rory's redoubted exterior and voice allows him to inflict psychological damage to his enemies, who become astonished and afraid of his malicious appearance, which allows Ragman to fight criminals even more effectively. **'Tirelessness: '''An apparent side effect of the rags is that Rory does not need to sleep in order to stay rested and rejuvenated. **'Voice modulation:' Rory's voice is mystically distorted while he wears the suit, having no control over it. While it can serve as identity concealment, it can also be seen has a means of intimidation. His voice, however, returns to normal if he removes the rags that conceal his face. Abilities *'Skilled craftsman/Metalsmith/Welder:' Rory is a skilled in using welding machine, able to create extraordinary objects from metallic rags. His mastery was enough to impress Felicity, when she found his seat. Equipment *'Mystical rags:' To protect him from the nuclear blast that destroyed his home, Havenrock, Rory was wrapped in ancient, mystical rags from the time of Devarim (the Biblical period when Moses and the Israelites wandered in the wilderness after leaving Egypt before arriving in the Promised Land). He is somehow able to control the rags and extend them out, using them like tentacles to grab targets. They are strong enough to restrain, drag, lift and throw fully grown humans with ease, as well as suffocate them. He can also use them to lift himself up to high areas. While wearing the rags, he was strong enough to drag and lift up humans with one hand, as he did with Janet Carroll. *'Homebrew schnapps:''' One of the few things left from his family is the homebrew schanps recipe. Rory has been drinking this alcoholic brew since he was eleven, which Rene jokingly believes is why he is a "weirdo". Gallery 5ss.jpg 5kk.jpg Arrow-spoilers.jpg Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes